creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Colossal Castle
The Colossal Castle is a Blueprint that you can find by clicking on the "Blueprints" TAB after opening either your inventory (default key "e") or crafting menu (default key "q"). Since Playful's own Blueprints are not always "featured" by default any longer, you might have to subscribe to this Blueprint in the workshop before it will be listed ingame: http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198401787318/myworkshopfiles/?appid=280790 This Blueprint helps with constructing a very large castle that suggests to be built with blocks that can either be crafted after buying the Medieval Super Bundle or by buying the block kit for this Blueprint. However you can customize this blueprint like all other blueprints in order to erect this castle with free building blocks and items instead. Blueprints will not automatically construct buildings from collected materials. Instead, after placing and activating the cornerstone, the blueprint will display blue outlines with small images of the required (customizable) blocks or items for each cubic space that the suggested building consists of. This makes it easier to build large constructions, especially while working together with other players. Since R45, the Cornerstone for this Blueprint can be claimed for free by everyone on any gameworld by clicking on the button "Get Cornerstone". After the cornerstone has been claimed, you will find it as an icon in your inventory/bag. You will have to place this cornerstone into the world at first. Then the basic blue outlines of the Blueprint will be superimposed over the landscape so that you can determine its exact position by relocating and rotating the cornerstone. Once you're satisfied with the location, activate the cornerstone in order to customize blocks (show advanced options) and to start building. The Colossal Castle Blueprint is suggested to be built with these 19,292 blocks: *727x Peakstone *3,071x Grass *5 Fossils *92x Bedrock *23x Dirt *79x Obsidian Brick Wall *342x Medieval Brick Inset Wall *46 Stone Paths *7 Dirt Slabs *2 Dirt Stairs *7,814x Medieval Brick Wall *51 Iron Bars *229 Iron Slabs *61x Savannah Tallgrass *79 Red Carpets *452x Stacked Stone Wall *140x Medieval Banner Wall *70 Medieval Stairs *48 Yellow Carpets *1 Iron Bar Door *36x Weeds *129x Tallgrass *19 Grass Slopes *123 Wood Ladders *102 Grass Slabs *3 Grass Stairs *12 Medieval Chests *14 Death Statues *1 Copper Wall *66 Cragwood *348 Wood Fences *51x Decorative Stone Path *77 Medieval Lamps *34 Medieval Doors *4 Stone Weapon Racks *7 Shrubs *1 Wood Table *5 Shredded Leaves *60x Stone Boulder Wall *2 Iron Tables *16 Stone Ladders *2x Hardened Lava *357 Iron Stairs *931 Stone Stairs *175 Medieval Chains *18x Iron Roofs *1,103 Stone Slabs *166x Medieval Spike Wall *50x Wildwood *88x Obsidian Roofs *105 Medieval Torches *11 Medieval Carpeted Stairs *71 Medieval Chairs *1,033x Medieval Roof *3 Moss Torches *15 Stone Wall Shelves *4 Medieval Fireplaces *48 Obsidian Stairs *3 Medieval Thrones *19x Medieval Crest Wall *1 Hanging Stone Sign *23 Thatched Roofs *194 Wood Slabs *58 xYellow Concrete *5x Wood Floor *16x Thatched Wall *164 Barred Windows *1 Blue Bed *18 Stone Windows *1 Wood Gate *5 Wood Trap Doors *29 Medieval Chandeliers *1 Stone Trap Doors *5 Wood Planters *10 Medieval Tables *1x Water *12x Vines *24 Wildflowers *9 Tundra Flowers *4 Medieval Switches *12 Wood Stairs *2 Wood Walls *37 Wood Book Shelves *3 Bedrock Walls *3 Bedrock Slabs *3 Decorative Wood Floors However, like all other blueprints, the blueprint for this building can be customized too in order to accept completely different blocks and items. Blueprints also do not have to be completed in the exact shape like suggested. However if you do, Fireworks will be displayed and a notification will appear on the block list in the cornerstone window (even if you had customized the blocks). The building kit that will contain all the suggested blocks and items to build the original Blueprint, just like listed above, is available by clicking the button "Get kit & build now!" in lower part of the according Blueprint's description window. If this button is not visible, it might help to relog, maybe after going to the workshop (via Button "View in Workshop" in the top right corner) and subscribing to the Blueprint. Building kits are then to be paid with Coins (that you can buy for real money from the Store via Steam wallet), however please note that these kits will always contain all the standard blocks that the original Blueprint requires to be completed as designed, not any blocks that were customized on the Blueprint ("Advanced Options"). Please note that the prices of Blueprint building kits as well as prices of Coins themselves are subject to change and might differ from the latest uploaded images in this article. After buying a building kit, it will be delivered to your inventory in the shape of a storage container that looks like a staple of wooden crates and has to be placed into the gameworld in order to be accessed just like any chest. It can contain many thousands of building blocks, but you cannot put anything into this container yourself, only move blocks and items into your inventory/bag and quickslot. You can take the whole container as long as it is not completely empty (then it will vanish). Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone is not included in building kits any longer, it can / has to be claimed separately. Category:Blueprints